ARGENTO: The Final Breath
by Aeos React
Summary: It is over, the men of the world are broken, the women now subjugate men with violence and the Infinite Stratos, with man now becoming essentially slaves. A retribution born from this takes its form among the stars, one that is far to late to stop, and forgiveness that will never come. Main character death, OC birth, destruction, tragedy, x-over of sorts
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing of Infinite Stratos or any other forms of media, except for this story idea

Tragedy, revenge, destruction, OC-Main Character, Altered existance

Betrayal, death, hatred, extinction, redemption, Loss, hope (HA!)

Sci-fi, alien weapons, ships

ARGENTO: The final breath

Prologue- Run

Run

Run, run little rodent

No matter where you run, where you hide …

… we will catch you …

… _and then we will_ _ **kill**_ _ **YOU**_!

That was my life, running, fleeing, hiding …

… nothing but terror, pain, and hardship.

That was what I suffered, what I had to run from as around me, my closest and dearest friends, all of them male …

… killed, burned, violated, enslaved, destroyed.

By them, by … _women!_

Women and their accursed and vile mechanized slaughtering super-weapon, the Infinite Stratos, originally made to be a mechanized power suit, one that had been made to go to space, to explore the cosmos and see the universe.

Now, it was a weapon of destruction and damnation, against us, the men.

All males are targeted, none are spared, either captured and enslaved, or killed and butchered.

I was part of the very last organization of men who sought freedom, even as our numbers were cut down, this group realized that in order to find hope, we needed to leave … EARTH!

No one raised a protest, the plan was decided.

It was one ship, only one ship, a small one, that had the key to run, the FTL drive, a real working Faster-than-light drive, the only one of its kind.

It was all ready, we were ready to leave on the ship, a ship that would carry the few 3,000 men to freedom …

… then the women attacked, and within our own ranks, traitors emerged, to sabotage everything, all of them having been broken and manipulated by the women.

Even my closest and dearest friend, the last real one I had, killed two of my friends, and almost killed me, if not for my last dying friend saving my life by ending his.

The scientist found me, and said he had moved the FTL to a smaller ship, and destroyed his plans, he said that I had to go and survive, and he guided me to the ship, and guarded me as I blasted off, the ships engines pushed the ship into the atmosphere in moments, though in a brief moment I saw the scientist use a heavy grenade to block the way.

Then I felt a coldness start to creep up on me as my adrenaline tapered off …

… I had been hit, the wound was mortal.

I felt the cold slowly creep as the ship entered the FTL stream, and in an instant I was gone …

… away from the hell for men that was Earth.

* * *

It was over, on Earth the women yelled in triumph as the very last of the men's resistance was flattened, destroyed and burned out.

The reason for their actions that they believed desired this, the men had spread a fatal pathogen, one that caused horrible and painful deaths to women, with one million women dying worldwide from the illness, and this, plus the new position of women due to the introduction of the all-powerful IS, had made this decision the most sound, and it was a practically unanimous agreement.

A cure had been found and now with the men taken care of and the rest thoroughly locked away and quarantined, everything was going to work out fine, with men locked away and women thoroughly in power everything was all right …

….

…

…

…right?

* * *

A small echo of a pulse …

… a soundless echo, in the depths of space.

A small object shot through space, entering the atmosphere of a large planet, the ship burning through the atmosphere, heading directly to a large structure, located on the planet.

It smashed into the very uppermost area of the structure, on to a pathway, the metal of the ship grinding along the floor until it stopped …

… just short of a massive door.

From the ship, an injured male crawled out, body bleeding profusely as he tried to ignore the horrible pain from a literal hole in his gut, and he struggled up as he looked around the alien ruins, and looked out to see the remains of what had once been a city, empty and silent as it was viewed from the faraway distance.

The young man soon collapsed forward, his form hitting the large door, his blood rubbing off on the doorway, and he just rested there, slowly feeling the cold as it came over him, slowly feeling himself slip away.

Then he forced himself awake as he refused to let himself die, and then the doorway lit up, light flowing from the center in a strange pattern that was something like tron-lines and some sort of magic-esque glyph, then the gate opened, and the light pattern started to flow down into the depths of the massive structure.

The young man followed close behind.

The young man walked slowly, his whole body going cold as he walked down the hall as more intricate light patterns filled the halls as the young man walked down the hall, following the light as it guided him down the single long hallway.

However, the pain of the man's injury slowed him, made him slow as he followed the light for what seemed like miles to his injured body but was likely only a few yards, but he still persevered, even as he walked down the hallway.

Then a massive shudder of pain shot through the man's body, and he soon fell on his knees, simply on his knees as he stared straight ahead, feeling as though everything was starting to fade away …

… just fade away.

" **NOOO!"**

The man screamed at the top of his lungs, forcing his body to work, making himself stand, clenching his eyes shut as he forced himself to concentrate on moving his legs, focus on making it to the very end of the hall, and with his will as his guide …

… he ran.

The man belted down the hall, not caring at all for the pain as it slowly took hold of his body, the cold sapping him of his waning strength, but her persevered, and continued down the hall, with all of his fading strength.

Then he finally came to a stop …

At the heart of a massive chamber, standing on a raised section of the floor, looking around, and finding nothing, nothing at all …

… just nothing.

BLRRRGHH

He vomited out a large amount of blood, the crimson liquid splashing onto the ground as it spilled out of his injured body, coming out in vast quantities, pooling on the floor.

The man stood for a brief moment, and then he fell over face first onto the floor, barely catching himself to stop himself from falling on his face, and then he simply looked up at the walls as his blood pooled out over the floor, and as he lay there, the boy though back.

" _Is this it, is this how it is all going to end, dying in this dead ruin, forgotten, discarded, amounting to nothing, heh just like it was going to happen."_

" _I failed them all didn't I, I couldn't give them closure, I couldn't give them the closure they needed, what they deserved,"_ the man felt as tears stained his eyes, mixed with his blood as it flowed from his eyes as well, creating bloody tear streaks as they rolled down his face.

" _Ryuma-nii, Kyouma-nii, you were like the fathers I wish I could have had, Garrett-san you were the greatest leader of all, leading us out of all of those hells as we fought …_

… _how, how did they get to you Shin-nii, how did those monsters turn you, how did they get to you even when you believed so much in what we fought for, well I guess that it was all for nothing."_

" _I am going to die here, I will disappear and that will be the end of it, then the women, those monsters will win …_

… _those abominable monsters will have really just wiped us out, killed us all."_

The boy flips on his back as he looks up at the ceiling, concealed by the darkness.

" _I … I don't want that, please … please help, they have to be stopped, they have to be stopped, they have to be wiped out, or they could do it again, kill more, destroy more … I … I don't want that … please!"_

" _I want revenge, I … I want it more than anything, I want them to burn, disappear and die just like what they did to us … but I know … I know it will only make me feel better, just give me alone satisfaction for what they did …_

… _what I want, is for no one else to go through it ..._

… _to have your brothers taken from you and killed …_

The images of his dead pseudo-fathers flashed through his mind, both dead on the floor, both dead.

… _to see those who strive to protect us, cut down and destroyed when all the want is to protect those precious to them …_

Garrett's body is covering the eviscerated body of what had been a young ten-year old boy, holding the now entirely unrecognizable remains of his 4 year old- little brother.

 _... or to have those we cared for, those we love … yes … I love him, I loved shin-nii more than a brother, far more than a brother, he was one of the few lights in my life and those monsters tore it away from me, twisted it, corrupted it, and made him try to kill me, if it wasn't for Ryuma …_

The dead body of Shin, the boy whom Ichika had come to care for and love, lying in a pool of blood as he still held the gun that murdered Ryuma and Kyouma, and almost himself.

 _That can't happen, that should never happen, not to anyone, such an evil such destruction and hate, not like this, this just can't happen, not to anyone, it just can't._

 _Please …_

… _Help …_

As the man's life fades, a light appears above him, believing it is the light to the afterlife, he reaches his hand up, hoping that whatever I was, it would be the sanctuary he hoped for, his hand fully extended as the light shined in his face, just as the last of his life faded and all went dark.

With a soft shudder, the life of Ichika Ichihara, formerly Ichika Orimura, a name he detests as it is the name of the women's 'great hero' and most destructive IS pilot, Chifuyu Orimura, his (even though he wishes they were unrelated completely and hopes she dies the most painful way imaginable) older sister, ends as he fades away, his hand falling back down on top of him.

…

… Or not

Coiled around Ichikas outstretched hand, a glowing tendril of what appeared to be organic metal, glowing the same white as the structure that hovered just above Ichika.

The structure, a diamond shaped structure with a ring floating around it, the ring itself made of an organic metal composition, though more intricate with block like patterns, and small intricate figures on its structure, the tendril of light coming from the ring.

More tendrils emerged from the ring, hundreds more as the glowing white diamond pulses, releasing soft glowing energy on to the body, energy that flows into Ichikas body, and the tendrils grab onto the limbs of the boy, the destroyed remains of a combat suit falling away from the bloody corpse, and the tendrils begin to coalesce, before finally forming a sphere, a sphere with small jutting structures that pulse with a powerful energy from the sphere.

Then a small beam came from the diamond and enters the ring, and in the ring forms a cell, a single cell which is something beyond any comprehension.

The cell flows down the tendril and into the sphere, the body itself floating until the cell itself enters the injury …

… then the body starts to coalesce in on itself, becoming some form of biological fluid, and from its point, the cell began to integrate itself, becoming one with the coalesced matter, expanding into it …

... altering the matter, changing it into itself, except made to be close to its origin, in a way.

The life of Ichika Orimura had ended …

… and a new life, would soon begin.

The diamond structure softly pulsed, the light becoming beams as the shot to points on the wall, and then masses of advanced holograms came to life, the technology of the planet awakening to the diamond structure.

The diamond felt the being, the boys, thoughts, flaring at the horrors these beings known as women wrought, and glowing brightly at the boys desire to not let others suffer such horror, and it grew slightly dark but still glowed with energy as it sensed what the boy would have to do, would end up becoming to make sure this nightmare would not spread elsewhere.

It felt the boy, at least his soul, accept his fate, and it thus chose to support the boy, and more …

Outside the temple, within massive chambers underground. Mechanized units began the process of construction, within massive pits, the basic outline of what could only be massive starships began to slowly come together.

Within large refineries, the parts, pieces and power sources for what would essentially be, weaponry, came together.

In space, a massive facility came to life, orienting its structure in order to build what was essentially a star ship that dwarfed the ones built on the planet in size, strength and power, as well as other smaller ships of a capital class nature.

All of this came together as the construction went on, the buildings blocks for a massive war fleet came together.

* * *

On Earth …

The women were now drunk on their power, they now saw themselves as completely at the top of the food chain, with all males now squarely beneath them, living now as basically slaves, being forced to become prostitutes, being forced into arduous labor in which many were expected to die.

The women hardly cared for the plight of the men, seeing that they now ruled over their lives and believed full well that man was in its proper place, under the foot of women, for that is what they were and their punishment for being the cause of the virus that ravaged woman kind.

They continued their cruel and inhuman treatment, believing that it was their right and that everything was now squarely on their side, with nothing possible going wrong.

They sat on their thrones of sin and depravity as they watched as the males toiled away, being broken beneath, the threat of terrible retaliation by the murderous Infinite Stratos units kept the men in line and under constant fear.

All the while, the were unknowing of the overwhelming, apocalyptic retribution that was slowly coming to fruition on a distant world, one that promised the women only one thing …

… DEATH

So then, how do you all enjoy this story, one that just came to me one day?

Hope you like and also send a review, it helps.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 – Birth

SLURSCH

SHLISH

It slowly moved, slowly feeling as the first spikes of life an emotion came to it, the feel of an energy as it rushed through it, the new life that slowly began to take a defined form, becoming aware of itself and of its consciousness.

Then the memories of its … 'father', entered its existence.

It felt what he had, the horror that these beings, known as women wrought was beyond any form of redemption, its whole body swished around in the sphere that served as its 'womb'.

These women, drunk on power and am empty excuse, to have gone so far and allow it to be as bad as it did, only showed that these women were a threat to everything, that if they let such a decision come to fruition, then they needed to be destroyed.

It was the only way.

As for the men, who may have survived, the damage of what they were going through, both physical and mental would leave them pushed over the brink, and at the end of their line.

It would give them peace, they deserved that much at least.

As it formed its decision the sphere started to slowly melt away, and the new being was left surprised as the sphere melted over it, covering its form as it made contact with the floor, and its perception was slowly coming, only able to make out certain colors and shapes, but it could also see something else …

… lines of light, pulses that flared softly from all around it, even small distortions in the air, and as it lifted a limb that at the moment looked like the cross between a smooth tendril and a whales fin, though more flexible, its saw a sort of rippling coating of light on its form.

Energy, what it saw was energy, and as it focused it was able to either tune out the energy it saw, or see certain patterns in a more defined way, able to see how they formed and made out how they flowed, seeing how it was structured, how it was built into a certain way or purpose.

Then it began to think back, and focused on the memories of the Infinite Stratos, seeing it as it fought, as it destroyed, but now it looked at these memories through its eyes, and it saw the barrier that guarded its form, the way energy flowed through it to power each part of its form, and then when it flared, the 'invincible' absolute barrier that guarded the pilot at their most panicked times.

'That is all it is, that is its secret,' the thought, one of its clearest passed through it mind.

If only they had known, if only they could have seen what it had, then maybe, maybe a small chance could have come about, maybe they could have found a way to fight back, but it was not to be.

The being knew what it needed to do, that it would not let the pilots of the mechanized slaughtering machines continue to live, and that the human race was now too far gone to ever gain salvation, it needed to end it all, humanity, the IS, all of it.

Then it began to feel as a great strain ran through its body, feeling like every part of itself was being pulled in every direction, feeling like its skin was being gripped and pulled in every way.

It moved itself around, feeling its body become more rigid as it moved, white liquid splashing in every direction as it felt the flesh on its body slowly peel away, and its own body began to increase in size, becoming larger than it previously was, and the flesh now starting to peel way, but it came off in a sort of uniform way, with the large flesh on both its sides peeling off in a sort of spiral, becoming two long tendrils that seemed to be slowly shrinking and revealing the two human arms covered in thick yet slightly clear fluid, both a sort of deep white color, but lined with a sort of tattoo like pattern of lines running up and down its length, pulsing with a muted cyan-green color, with the skin around the lines sometimes taking a sort of black metallic look, like some sort of biological armor, only more metallic.

It moved its left arm to touch its other, and found that it could move both its arms with great fluidity, meaning it was ambidextrous, though it felt it could move both or one arm with greater fluidity, and control while still having good fluidity with the other arm, then it felt the flesh on its lower area come apart, also in a sort of spiral, becoming two rather long tendrils and revealing its now human legs, and the being felt that it could now stand with ease, and thus it stood, as the liquid began to flow off of it.

The being slowly took stock of itself, and discovered that it had come out very different than its 'father', and had a form that was more alike to the enemies of its father, but it was only on the level of appearance, and even then there were differences, the being just knowing this to be fact.

It looked at its body, seeing similarities to the enemy of its father, and also noting similarity to the phrase 'you are your own worst enemy', though not believing this to really be the case, and saw the same lines that flowed with an energy that also seemed to permeate the room, and then felt that it saw from another point of view, this time at her side, then another looking at the floor behind her, another looking at a door that was behind it, and one looking up at the ceiling.

It noticed two things …

The first was that the large tendrils that once covered its body had become slightly long wing-like extensions coming from its back, with the first two coming out of a spot just between its neck and the middle of its back, and a second pair emerged from near the center of her back, just above its waistline.

The second, was the rather large structure situated just over its head.

The being gazed up at the structure, witnessing the diamond like structure above it glow with light, the ring rotating around its form as small beams of light came from it.

Then a small beam emerged from the structure, and out of it came what looked like a small round panel of metal, the round panel had markings and was of a sort of unusual metal composition, which made sense due to where it came from and where the being was, and it glowed with the same strong light as the diamond on the ceiling.

Then the panel shifted out of sight …

… and a strong, jarring pain assailed the being as it felt something implant itself into the very center of its back, followed later by a sudden strong pain through its form as information spread from the device implanted into its back.

It saw uncountable images, worlds that none have ever seen or had known of, the worlds that held the greatest presence of life, and then it bore witness to knowledge.

Forms of mathematics and physics that were wholly and utterly alien, then these principles and facts began to become clearer in its mind, until it realized what this knowledge was, equations regarding physics, structure, matter and even energy, information that if it was right, were a few eon past anything the human had or would have, and the principals of this knowledge overturned the scientific fact of many of Earths scientific individuals …

… including the one who instigated the destruction that brought about its existence.

This made the being feel terrible as it knew what it would have to use this knowledge for, but if humanity was going to be a threat, then it needed to be treated as one and be removed.

The being then realized that it was being observed, and looked in front of it.

It gazed at a small sphere with grid patterns traveling over its surface as it hovered, the sphere giving off the same light as the large structure on the ceiling, and the energy lines on the beings body, the sphere itself surrounded by what looked like a mix of organic and liquid metal, flowing around its form making a sort of shifting shell around itself.

Then the sphere pulsed and the energy it emitted connected with the young beings own energy, they were now connected, and they both shared with each other their thoughts, communing in a way that would put even the most long winded and arduous of lingual speeches to a swift conclusion in but mere moments.

The exchange was over in mere moments, agreement had been reached, and this time, a vocal response came from the sphere:

" **You are now the guiding factor, your will now guides the process of this world, everything is now up to your will."**

"I thank you for this assistance, and I hope that the task I seek of you and this realm, shall be the last time I use this place for such a terrible but necessary undertaking."

" **This one would like to believe as such, but such things are not up to our decisions, I fear that the need for such methods may come again …"**

"… **it is only a matter of when."**

"True, for now let us focus on the task at hand, I believe that first, the creation of the overwhelming force is needed."

" **This one has already started."**

The walls of the room them than vanished, though they actually became displays that now showed what was outside, and the being was awestruck at the sight before it.

It gazed out at what appeared to have once been a mega metropolis, a vast city scape that surrounded the tower at all sides, yet remained separate from the tower itself by what appeared to be a vast area of green-no, white.

The grass, trees and other forms of plant-life, instead of being the green as plants on Earth, where instead white on this world, making it appear like a snow field, but the whiteness had a sort of vibrant richness to it, and the ground beneath was a deep black color, which served to make the white of the plants stand out.

'White and black morality,' the being thought, finding a parallel to its own actions with the statement.

But these things were not what grabbed its attention.

It was the massive shapes that were lifting off from large open areas that dotted the ground, the openings looking like tunnel entrances to an area that appeared to be a mix between a large tunnel leading deep into the planet, and some sort of launch bay, with the opening being the latter as out from it came a sight that left the young being in further awe as out came the form of a truly massive construct which from the amassed knowledge that the being gained from the sphere, no, from Aedoa, as the sphere was called by the ones who once inhabited the planet. The construct was obviously a starship, and also a warship as well, the craft known as a Neul-class Heavy Assault Destroyer.

The ship was at its full length, 4.6 miles in length from stem to stern, had an armor that had an organic texture to it, seeming to slowly move in a very subtle manner, had a mixed dark blue/light grey color to it, was at least .9 miles in width at its largest area, which was close to the central Aion core, with ship possessing two cores, one core to run the ships engines, and maneuvering thrusters, the other to run the ships sensors, weapons and repair facilities, and both weapons had more than enough energy to both run the life support which ran on a smaller portable energy system.

As to what is the Aion energy that the technology of the, it was both the energy being produced by the sphere, which powered the tower and the vast technologies within …

… and it was also the power that flowed through the beings body, the being lifting a hand and seeing the Aion being emitted from his arm and body, forming an aura around his being, the energy itself seemed to have a greater depth to it than the being believed.

Then it felt a rumbling go through the building, and saw the source of it being more ships slowly lifting off out of their bays, including three different ship classes.

The smallest being about 3 miles in length , .6 miles in width, and having a less intricate design, looking like a large gun with three angled fins coming out from just near the ships rear, the fins each ending at a bladed tip, was a Luer-class Heavy Tactical Frigate.

The second, being at the length equal to the Neul, was a ship that was 4.2 miles in length, 1 mile in width at its thickest area, and shared a design similar to the Nuel, having a long, gun-like main body, and near the front of the ship were four large wing like structures attached to two modules located half a mile short of the 'barrel' of the gun, the modules located above and below the main gun body respectively, and the back was a much larger structure the thicker portion making up the one mile, but it would be a length of 2.6 miles if the four detached wings being suspended in a sort of energy connection field near the larger body were counted, the wings holding their own propulsion, weapons and special barrier emitters, the wings capable of folding in close to the ship, or expanding, in a way that seemed like a highly advanced technology form of swing wing craft.

The being saw this power, power that it knew was the embodiment of the apocalypse, a vision of the end, and it was left wondering …

… 'should I use this power, do they truly deserve this wrath?'

" **There is a way to make sure of your decision."**

The being turned to the sphere/entity, "How may I be sure of my decision?"

" **A connection still exists, a means to link you to those left behind, to see if the horrors you have ended and reconciliation is possible."**

The being perked up a bit, feeling optimistic.

" **Or if they have not ceased their actions and are still continuing the vile actions your progenitor was witness to, both in sight and body."**

A deep frown was etched on the young beings face.

" **Or worse, that the ones behind the atrocity are now subjecting them to a fate far worse than even the fate of finality."**

The beings eyes widened, its face a mixture of anger and fear, anger at believing those left behind still suffered horribly, and fear at how truly horrific their torment was.

It did not even have to think to decide its next action.

The sphere-entity expanded outward, its energy now encapsulating the young being, energy flowing in every direction around it as this energy linked into being, and through this link, the being became more attuned to all that was around it, all that was part of it, and what held a connection to it.

It found one connection, one that was at the cusp of breaking, it felt what the connection was … and severed it clean through in an instant, finding it a link to one of the individuals who made its fathers life the nightmare it had become.

It found another, stronger than the others, it looked at the link, and strengthened it.

The ones who saved, protected and raised its father, deserved a special place in its memories.

Then it found the strongest link, its father's compassion, and care for his fellows, those who stood by him, aided him, fought and either gave their lives, or were still alive and living.

The matter of what their current circumstances were, was what the being sought to know.

It felt as its consciousness rode this link back to see the one thing it needed to see …

 **The fate of those left behind.**

* * *

Authors note-

I take a while in between chapters, but while I don't want to spoil the next chapter with what I have planned, I assure you that it will be quite …

DARK


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 - Evil

It was only after the being viewed through the link, that it realized the true meaning of the word ….

-What met the sight of the young being as it woke up, was darkness. -

-The being found itself in a massive expanse of darkness, seeing nothing anywhere it looked with the only light coming from its own form, the energy lines on its body glowing softly. -

-It had followed the link to this realm, yet it ended up in a vast expanse of absolute nothingness, surrounded by just shadows and emptiness, and it stretched out its hands to try and grasp anything, but in the end felt nothing. -

-The being then decided to reach out with its 'wings' in order to find out what was out in the expanse, and hoping to get a re- !-

* * *

" **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**

" **NOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOO!"**

" **STAY AWAY, PLEASE STOP!"**

" **NO, PLEASE DON'T!"**

" **LET GO OF ME, PLEASE LET GO OF ME!"**

" **DON'T, OH GOD PLEASE, NO MORE!"**

" **YOU, WHY, WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO US, WHY!"**

" **YOU BEAT US, CRUSH US, BREAK US, WAS THAT NOT ENOUGH, WAS ALL BUT DESTROYING US IN EVERY WAY STILL NOT ENOUGH!"**

" **WHAT IS THIS, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, WHY DID YOU DO THIS, WHAT DID I EVEN DO TO DESERVE THIS!"**

" **STOP, PLEASE STO-GRAAAAAAHHHHHHH, PLEASE STOP, DONT DO THIS, PLE-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

 **An image of a young man, no older than 17, showed him chained to a pipe in a locked room, the man shaking strongly as he heard the sound of footsteps coming toward the door, and was whimpering out loud.**

 **Then the door swung open, revealing the room itself to look like a prison cell/torture chamber, around the chamber were many instruments of torture, all were made of metal and were of a futuristic design, though the dark blotches that covered the devices made it clear what they were originally designed for, and that had been used constantly.**

 **Through the open door, stepped a woman, a woman who had long flowing light blue hair, a white skin tone that is fond on most high society women, and her eyes were red … with a very malicious glint to them.**

 **Flanking the woman were two other women, both in special ops wear that hugged their bodies, showing their rather feminine features under the fabric and body armor, and they were carrying in their arms a human man, blood spilling from countless injuries and obviously in great pain.**

 **The woman spoke, "Well it looks like it's now your turn to entertain me, your brother here was quite a disappointment," then she gestured one of her guards to put the man in one of the devices, which he tried to resist but was beaten for his resistance.**

 **The other unlocked the man on the pipe and the man fell to the ground, obviously weak and in pain, then the woman came up to him and violently slammed the heel of her shoe, a high heeled shoe at that, into his stomach, drawing blood and forcing the man to coil in pain.**

 **The guard then forced the man up, and walked him out of the room, with him only muttering from under his breath unintelligible words, which were in fact curses that the man wanted to happen to the woman, and then after one of the guards hit the man they began to drag him out, while the woman watched as he went.**

 **All the while, the man muttered through swollen lips the same word ….**

" **No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no!"**

 **With that the cell closed.**

 **And a searing red flare and terrible pain, followed by a muffled scream came from behind the door, followed by darkness.**

* * *

 **Running …**

 **The boy was running.**

 **A boy covered in sweat and grime, trying to run away from an unseen threat, hoping to escape.**

 **The boy runs through ruined streets, broken buildings, until reaching a sewer system, and braving the foul stench and the risk of infection, as there were many wounds on the boy's body, all cuts, and even a gunshot wound in the shoulder.**

 **The boy was running for a long time, until he exited a sewer tunnel and saw the open sky, and a large field around, filled with many flowers, a truly beautiful place to view.**

 **Then …**

 **BTOOOOMMMM!**

 **The boy only remembers a large explosion, and being blasted a long distance from the explosion and into the field, the boy landing hard on his back, blood spilling from his injuries as he slowly bled to death.**

 **Then he smelled it, the smell of blood, but not his own blood.**

 **The smell, was coming from the flowers, and it seeped through the whole field.**

 **Then two thuds accompanied the appearance of two IS units, one carrying a smoking cannon, both pilots dressed in black IS interface suits, one a redhead and seemed a bit younger than the black-haired pilot of the other unit, both wearing visors that had a foreboding air to them.**

" **Well it seems we have another one for the pile, huh," said the black haired.**

" **Looks like it, I wonder which one he will be," said the younger red head.**

" **Who cares, at least this time he will become something acceptable in this world," said the dark haired.**

 **Then the red head grabbed the boy by the leg, hard, enough to snap bone, and then flew with the slowly dying boy over several hills, until they came to a large expanse of large pits, large dug up pits, pits surrounded by large automated bulldozers near large piles of Earth and multiple women milling about the area, tossing something into the large piles of dirt.**

 **But what truly set the boys fate in stone, was what was in the pits.**

 **Bodies, bodies everywhere, all of them male bodies, and all of them dead.**

 **Then the boy was lifted a bit, and then held out in front of the red-head.**

" **Become a pretty one, okay," the girl said, a smile on her face, and then she dropped the boy into the pit.**

 **The boy smashed into several bodies, until coming to rest amongst the corpses of young children, all either horribly injured or mutilated in one way or another.**

 **A rumble then rushed through the whole area, and then the bulldozers began to move, and the last thing the boy saw before he knew only darkness, was a massive amount of dirt being pushed toward him, and then all coming down on him.**

* * *

 **It woke up in a place surrounded be a smell, a terrible and foul smell, and it made it cry, the smell was a bad one, and it wanted to leave the small.**

 **Then it was picked up, but the way it was picked up made it hurt, and it began to cry out from the pain.**

 **Then it felt itself being moved out of the foul stench, and then into a place that did not have the small, and it saw the face of its holder, a face with soft skin and long blonde hair, but with a gaze and look that brought discomfort to it.**

 **Then it was placed in something, and something was done to make everything dark, and then it was followed by a sound.**

 **Then wetness came, and the wetness began to come from everywhere, until the wetness took away all scent and its ability to taste the air.**

 **It could only cry out in silence, as it felt the darkness take hold, only this time the darkness was more overbearing, and incredibly painful.**

 **Then the pain was gone, and the darkness soon began to grip at its vision, but before its vision all but faded the darkness was gone for a moment, and it gazed upon many small objects all drifting down into the blackness.**

 **Then it felt its eyes close as the darkness overtook it.**

* * *

-No-

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONOONONONONONONONONO **NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO-! -**

 **-ighoiehwo27503285023-**

 **-DISCONNECT-**

* * *

The being's eyes shot open, the near overwhelming horror ran through its body, as surges of energy ran through its form, its hands covering its face as it then released a scream of horrified anguish at the horror it had to bear witness to, the inhuman, practically monstrous nature of the women.

Then, a line on its body began to turn a dark red.

Then another, and another, until all the energy lines on its body took on a dark red hue.

"Beyond forgiveness," the being stated as it felt nothing short of unimaginable rage and anger fill its whole being, it now felt its resolve was permanently set, and its intentions were now set in stone.

" **You are right,"** the being looked to the construct, and saw that it had now taken on a dark red complexion, with the black metal becoming much darker, and then it turned to the view screen, that was now filled with data of countless types, **"it is not enough, much more is needed."**

The being saw as the guns of many ships were then removed by manipulator units all using anti-gravity systems, while many parts of other ships were removed entirely, the parts then being taken into the planet.

Then out of the planet, came much more.

Much larger guns and weapons were then attached to the ships, being large overall, having longer gun barrels, being of a vastly different type or simply having a greater number of weapons put on.

The ships that had parts removed were given parts that bristled with weapon batteries and hard points, becoming that much more destructive, and countless containers being moved from with the planet to the ships.

Tools of destruction, shards heralding the apocalypse were moved from the planet and into the ships, each one a tool meant not for wore but for pure destruction, yet one thing was off about the weapons.

There were many systems that could be used in an automated fashion, but many manual use enetic (energy/kinetic) weapons, from small scale tactical systems to large scale weapon systems that needed to be manually operated to function.

This query was answered by the construct.

" **When you arrived, you harbored three personal affects, beyond your ship and attire,"** the construct intoned, **"the first was a weapon, a simple handheld, combustion-type, kinetic weapon, one which I have chosen to update to this a standard that will allow it to do be a legitimate threat to the operators of the exoskeletal conflict frame used by the enemy,"** a pistol appeared, looking like a slightly large version of a desert eagle pistol, though looking more like a mix of a large pistol/small sub-machine gun, and had a more geometric build, with a mix of black metal and grey highlights, and had some metal shards floating around at certain points linked in an energy field around the weapon, the being took the weapon and felt the knowledge of its use flow into it, a dark smile coming to its lips as it felt the knowledge transfer into it.

" **The second item was a picture of you, or rather your precursor and four others, three of whom seemed to be your guidance in life, while the final one served a sibling role and is at the heart of this discussion,"** a picture appeared in the beings hand, and it looked at the image, a strong warmth came from the image, seeing the three individuals who guarded and protected it precursor in life, and treated its precursor with care, encouragement, sometimes scolding, but still love all around.

Then it saw the last image, and this brought a strong anger.

It was a girl, it was one of the butchers, one of the enemy that had brought about the destruction, why was she there, she should be dead, yet it felt from its parent's memories that the girl also deserved pity, and it wondered why, why she deserved even the slightest pity …

… then it saw a scar, branded onto the girl's forehead, and it felt remorse come to it, yet its sense of distrust did not waver, even if it knew the one in the picture had experienced an equal if not worse level of suffering to its precursor.

The brand on the girl's forehead, a girl with pale gray hair and a happy yet sad smile on her face, with light red eyes, and a short stature denoting her early age of 12, wearing black shorts and a faded blue short sleeved shirt that showed her arms, which had many cuts and bruises on them, was in the shape of a zero.

Zero compatibility

It was believed that no men could use IS and that all women could use IS, but in truth there was evidence that showed that there were in fact some men who could use IS, not that the women wanted that to ever happen, but inversely that there were in fact women who would not be able to use the Infinite Stratos, those with zero compatibility.

These women, the moment they were found, were branded and made outcasts, seen as worthless existences, treated as worse than garbage or even the men were, treated like they did not even exist, and were denoted to as zeroes in the eyes of all man-, no, woman kind.

To be nothing, to exist as nothing, to be treated as and live only as …

… NOTHING.

The being reached out its hand, and gently guided a finger over the image of the girl in the picture, the only female that its father would refer to as family, as a sister, even more than the monster that was his real sister.

Then the being saw the toy the young girl kept close to her, a teddy bear, the toy she held near and dear to her …

… all the way to her death, with the bear now sorting a large blood stain on it, and the girl's hair wrapped around the let arm of the bear.

A teddy bear that the beings father brought with it on the ship that brought its father to the planet and lead to the being's birth.

" **Would this be the item that you are wondering about,"** the being turned to the entity, and saw the toy bear suspended in a stasis field, this time with the blood stain gone and the hair wrapped on its arm also missing.

" **I have prepared what was necessary, as to what that is,"** Suddenly a light appeared from a large glyph on the ground of the chamber, **"you need only see the truth for yourself."**

The being knew what the glyph was and that only by going through would it see what its new mind and thinking ability believed was the truth, and it believed this truth was what it would find.

Thus, did it step into the glyph and in a flash of light, it was sent away to another area of the massive facility.

* * *

The being exited out into a large room, and as it looked around it noticed that in the room was another, who was looking out of a large view screen that almost resembled a glass window.

Then the figure noticed the being's presence and turned to look at who it was.

The figure as it turned out, was also like the being itself, who also had lines of energy on its body and had a complexion that was almost very like its own, yet its hair was of an assorted color to the other beings, with its hair being a faded grey with a white fringe, and her eyes were a darker in color than the first beings own.

The cloak covering the being came apart revealing a different type of bio-coat similar to the one worn by the first being, yet had an altered pattern to its design, which showed that it and the being were both different, covering a body that had a stronger yet still different resemblance to the beings own body, that of a human female, though the new beings physique was more well-formed, with white, almost snow-like skin with a vibrant complexion, brought about by the energy lines all over the new beings body.

The two beings looked directly at one another, the new being showing the scar on its forehead, in the shape of a zero, a mark of shame to those back on Earth.

The two beings reached out their wings to one another, the wings overlapping with one another, pulses of energy running from their wings into one another, creating a strong connection between the two and both soon began communicating in way far deeper and clearer than any form of physical speech or action.

Their thoughts were shared, their ideas, questions, concerns, all was exchanged in the mere span of seconds, and affirmation was reached soon after.

The two entities looked at one another, the new entity nodded its head.

It agreed to the first entities conclusions, it would join it in battle, though in truth it had seen this knowledge, and had made its decision much earlier, it and others.

The room beyond the view screen soon lit up, and throughout the room, there were several thousand of the second entities type, all with the similar features to the second entity, though instead of four wings, several had the upper wings and a tail that seemed to have been made by merging and elongating the lower back wings.

Then, the being made its return, and revealed a sphere, a sphere that opened to reveal …

… a small hand-made doll, one that looked like a little soldier in plushie form, holding a little plastic assault rifle.

" **I gained the samples needed to give life to the ones you see before you from this small toy, all sharing a similar genetic point, which was carried over to the ones you see now,"** the being intoned as it simply hovered in its spot, the plushie still in an energy grip made by the being, **"Now the choice."**

The view screen disappeared and the entities beyond the screen began to enter the main room, though only enough to make a circle around the first and second entities as well as the being, while countless more were outside the room, all listening to the being's words.

" **The choice now belongs to you, the choice to end a world, and send a species to oblivion, a species that through your memories have shown you the depths of the evil that they can achieve, and the darkness that they can spread, and once it has been made there will be no turning back,"** the entity intoned as it spoke to the entities, all with hardened looks in their eyes, **"this must be a unanimous decision, all who are here must agree to what must be done, and know that once the decision is made …**

… **it cannot be un-made."**

A glyph appeared before the entity, a glyph resembling four triangles on the outer edge of seven circles, the triangles themselves on the outer edge of the seventh circle, the glyph glowing softly with a pale white light.

In the span of moments that may as well have been hours, thoughts were exchanged, greetings were exchanged, agreements were done, resolution was reached.

A pulse of light was emitted from each of the entities, and all the light soon coalesced onto one point, onto one entity, …

… onto the first.

The entities four wings went tip forward to touch each of the four triangles, and it lifted both its hands, and from its hands, a surge of energy formed at a point before its hands, becoming of sphere of energy, the energy that flowed through the being now formed above the center of the glyph, and the energy from the sphere flowed into the glyph, the glyph taking on the cyan-green of the energy.

The entity knew what had to be done, and it –

-NO, **THEY** knew what had to be done.

The triangles began to move inward, soon passing into the first circle, and with that a pulse was released, and on several of the entities, a mark appeared, forming a pattern, like tattoos on warriors or particularly religious individuals, except …

… these served a purpose.

-We will strike down our enemy from vast distances-

The triangles continued into the second circle, and new marks formed on more entities, only different.

-We will pierce our foes with great force at distance-

The third circle was passed, new marks formed.

-We will let them know the true depths of our power-

The fourth was passed, new marks came to be.

-We will show them the depths of our rage-

The fifth.

-We will silence our enemy, unseen and unheard-

The sixth, with the mark appearing on the remaining entities, the number totaling one third the total number, including the second entity.

-We will face the enemy at the front, and fight them in the name of our cause …

… and by the will of our leader-

Then the seventh circle was pierced and marks appeared on the final entity, marks that glowed with the cyan-green of the entity.

-I-

-No-

-We will face our foe, and we will achieve or final victor against them-

With that, the glyph dispersed, the room lighting up, revealing all the entities to have the marks, the marks all different, each showing the difference of each entities power and focus, what each now focused on in the name of the coming conflict.

The first entity stood at the center, before the being, stared at the being, on its forehead was the result of the glyph, the triangles meeting to form a diamond shape in a circle, the tips of the diamond touching the edge of the circle, and at the center of the mark …

… a spherical jewel appeared, filled with the raw energy of the entities, the jewel merged into the forehead of the first entity.

Then the being became active, and looked at the first, only briefly.

" **NOW, WE CAN TRULY BEGIN"**

* * *

Earth-

The women had established themselves, set up their governments, created their vision of what they believed to be a true an just society, one ruled by women, while the men we placed into servitude, made to do either menial labor, forced into brutal heavy labor, made to suffer the indignity of having to entertain their female masters, or made into nothing but breeding stock to ensure the female numbers, all stripped of their freedom, all forced to suffer only pain and indignity for the rest of their lives.

The females saw no problem with what had happened, though there were some who did see the acts being one as too cruel or too inhumane, believing that such acts made what the males had done completely pale in comparison to what they had done, but they were ignored as the minority and the women at large held the belief that they were in the right.

The viewed everything as right and proper, with the world, that all would work out fine, and that they would be just fine, they ruled, their plan was in place, it would all work out.

This farce of an illusion would soon be shattered, no DESTROYED.

As the women moved to and from where they went, dark clouds had started to form, quite literally out in the oceans, a destruction now made undetectable by the destruction that wiped out much of what humanity used to see the danger of their environment, fissures spread beneath the Earth undetectable to the women, but all animals felt it, and fled away from the worst of the coming destruction.

This was not even the worst of it, for a greater destruction was moving through the depths of the cosmos, having enough power to cause unimaginable destruction wherever it made impact, and its orbit would take on course of the women and their world, yet while it would not directly hit their world …

… the damage it would cause would be just as immense as it would be if it did hit the Earth.

Yet, even these disasters would pale in comparison to the coming destruction, a destruction that was of their own creation.

The women believed that they had finally conceived paradise …

… but had only unlocked the doors of **INFERNO!**

Authors note-

I know it's been a while but I have other things happening and these stories are not easy to think up.

To all professional fanfiction writers out there, you have my respect, I mean it.

Next chapter will be focusing on the woman side of the equation, and it will be a blast …

… **LITERALLY!**


End file.
